Band Geeks (A LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Comic Page)
Characters Gallery Transcript *Spamley: (sleeps) *RING RING RING *Spamley: AAH! Coming Coming....Hello any plans from a Archiment of Games? *Lou: (at phone) Hello. Spamley. *Spamley: Hello Lou, *Lou: You know lets do a meany favor spammers. *Spamley: ok sure thing *Spamley: Well.. *Lou: Do me A Favor Spammers.....You want money eh?...you want vacation in Nevercity? *Spamley: Ehh yeah? *Lou: well....you need a Bubble Bowl Sports for Next Week *Spamley: of course i do *Lou: you can do a Band with Every Character for Tonight. *Spamley: Tonight?....Give me seg...GORD!!!!!! *Gord: (appears with the Time Clock) *Spamley: of course tonight....Im gonna teach you a Music Lession. *Dracula: what music lesson? *Spamley: you need an instrument, and it looks like you dont have *Dracula: Dear Spamley... *Morticia Addams (2019): Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life? *Leonard Mudbeard: Then become part of the greatest musical sensation to ever hit Betopolis. *The Mother (2015): And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know. *Shrek: Not to mention free refreshments. *Vitaly: Practice begins tonight. 8:30 sharp. *Clyde Mcbride: Vacany and Peace....Wow. *(all characters reading) *TOCK TOCK TOCK *Plugsey Addmans (2019): Hello? *Spamley: Coming *Spamley: well hello *(ALL Appeared on) *Spamley: Okay, now. How many of you have played musical instruments before? *Morticia Addams: Do instruments of torture count? *Spamley: no instruments of torture dont count *Donkey: Is Waffles an instrument? *Spamley: No Donkey, Waflles is not an instrument *Donkey (rising his hoof) *Spamley: Pancakes is not an instrument, either. *(lowers his hoof) *Spamley: That's fine. No one has any experience. Fortunately, I have enough talent for all of you. (laughs) *Bob the Tomato: And the Vacacany? *Spamley: well let's get ready Okay, try to repeat after me. six notes Brass section, go. *Flynn Rider, Uncle Fester (2019) and Arlo: section repeats badly *Spamley: Good. Now the wind. *Little Alien Trios (Toy Story): section repeats badly *Spamley: And the drums. *Red, Chuck and Bomb: misunderstand what means, so they blow on their sticks which blow out and stick Spamley to the wall *Spamley: Too bad that didn't kill me. *Donkey: what about me? *Spamley: have a waflle. Donkey: Thanks (Day One) Spamley: Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five. Emmet: Is this the part where we start slaming? *Donkey: yes we are gonna be slaming *Emmet: oh yeah *Spamley: no Donkey and Emmet. that's a chorus line. Snowball: Slamming? I wanna do some Slamming! (Slams Wyldstyle/Lucy) WA-YAAAA!!! *(Starts Slamming) *Wyldstyle: (anglilly) Why you Little! Snowball: Uh-Oh. *(Wyldstyle stars attacking snowball) *Snowball: AAAAHHH!!!! (all characters shocked) Snowball: the raccon is lying again...and its not president...(fell down) Merante: (shesh) (Day Two) *Spamley: where is everybody? *playing Semper Fidelis *Spamley: Okay, that's perfect, everybody. Bubble Bowl Sports, here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers, let's move! C'mon, move! *Nico and Pedro:'' twirlers spin so hard that they take off into the water tower then collapse causing up then all screaming in terror *Spamley: Nuts. *DAY TREE *Spamley: How's you lucky Goat? *Lupe: It's tremendous, you wanna see? (dancing Samba) *Day 4 *Spamley: what is going in here *Spamley: ...oh nevermind (ahem) Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began. ...but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right? *Mater: dangum! *Spamley: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! *(NOISE BLAST!) *Spamley: Okay, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. *Timon (2019): Well, maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people didn't try to play with big, ugly, Pidgeon! *Bugsy: what did yousay blockhead! >:( *Timon (2019): BIG UGLY PIDGEON! *Spamley: all right show what you got. Yi: um i don't know *Spamley: do it. Yi: okay (whistle life is a hathway) Spamley: thats be.. * Bugsy: Well i gotta teach you a lesson merkaat. Spamley: what the- Pumba (2019): you stay away from timon fatty! * Bugsy: nobody calls me fatty Victor: no people. Let's be smart and bring it off *Valiant: so now the african animals wiil teach us. Spamley: Wait, wait. I know tensions are hi.. (all start fighing) (Loud sibling chasing Sid about to Fight) *Valiant flies above loud siblings *Uglydog: take that. (Rapunzel ducks as Uglydog trows a pie cake at the Duck (from Angry Birds Movie 2) Duck: oh not again the Pie in my face! Uglydog: uups Rapunzel: Yaaahh Uglydog: nope X19 *Sherman (starts chasing Valiant) *(Wayne and Nora growling) Grayson: (blows rasperry) Mavis: (roar) *Grayson: (screams) Spamley: setle down! *Everyone Setles down *Spamley: ....... (Resumes fighting) (Montage of characters fighting) Lori Loud: i'm gonna get you and turn you into a....(hits a pebble by Snowball) Snowball: Uups. Lori: i am gonna turned you to a Rabbid pretzel! Snowball: (wailing in fear) (the clock which shows it being 10 o'clock and everyone stops fighting) Flint: Hey, class is over. band members walk to the door where slams it open. Spamley: (sad) Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness... and ''crushed it! Crushed it into little, tiny, bite-size pieces. I really had expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks. sobbing Thanks for nothing! Verne: poor spammy. *Valiant: what happend to him? *Yi: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Spamley's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Red. Remeber that Time you rescue the eggs from the pig and Stoping Zeta from destroying the fireballs? *Red: yes i do *Yi: Hammy do you remeber that Depelter Turbo zapts these meanys? *Hammy: yes and also the bear *Yi: and Ramon...you you remeber that Doomberg Jums to 100 thousands of feet? *Ramon: yes i did *Yi: then lets ge the Band OON! WHO IS WITH ME! :) (yaaay!!!) Yi: A 1, a 2, a skiddly diddly doo. Spamley: (walks sadly) Lou: Spammy? (Spamley: WHta the!?) I just wanna watch you blow it. So, where's your band? Yi: where here (All wearing in a Band Oufit) Spamley: how di.. Yi: Teaching a Violin (plays a beautifull song) Spamley: well lets get moving! :) *''bowl raises above a football field.'' *'Football Announcer:' Okay, football fans. Put your hands together for the Betopolis Super Band! *''crowd of live-action people cheering is shown.'' *Spamley: we arrived *Kevin: (gibberish) Cora: Kevin is right....we have to do something. Anger: can i say a curse word now? Disgust: No. Spamley: 1, 2, 3, 4... Manny and Mammoths: plays Spamley: Hhhm? Lou: huh? (mayor playing the piano) Donkey: ♪The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will.♪ *(Captain Underpants playing the drums) *Gomez Addams: ♪Don't ever look back on the world closin' in. Be on the attack with your wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begin.♪ Blu: ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,♪ Lou: (runs away) All: ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory...♪ Category:Comic Specials (LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE) Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE